


Untitled Drabble Tree Drabbles

by Spikedluv



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n/a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble Tree Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 4th weekend and Labor Day weekend batpack drabble trees.
> 
> Written: July, 2005 and September, 2005

**There was no going back now.** Daniel had made his choice and he had to follow it through to the bitter end. Jack looked stunned, there was no other word for it. Thankfully he didn’t seem disgusted, but there wasn’t a trace of interest in his expression.

“Daniel, you know I love you, right?”

“Yes, Jack.”

“Egypt?”

“They want me to take over a dig there.”

“Egypt.”

“Um, yes.”

“It’s hot there.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Too hot for nookie?”

Daniel blinked. “I...don’t think so.”

Jack sighed. “I thought I retired so we could go up to my cabin and fish.”

~*~*~*~

Jack lay on the bed beside Daniel, taking in the sight. He was spread out on the bed, hair mussed, skin flushed, belly spattered with come, lips red and swollen. His **debauched angel**.

Sleepy eyes focused on him and Daniel’s lips turned up in a sated, sexy smile.

Desire slammed into Jack as he remembered what they’d done to put Daniel in this lethargic state. The way Daniel had demanded that Jack fuck him, begged for deeper and harder, and whimpered until Jack allowed him release.

Jack couldn’t resist touching the now-pliant body that had recently bowed taut beneath him.

The End 


End file.
